


Vampire

by chrissy_sky



Series: Halloween 2015 [21]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: M/M, Rita does shit because she thinks it's funny, Short, teeny bit noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy falls under Rita's influence once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween prompt fill for 'Vampire.' Sorry not sorry.

Vampire 

-

Tugging on the chains holding him against the wall were indeed as strong as Goldar had claimed them to be. Jason tugged futilely as his friend approached. 

"Tommy, snap out of it," Jason pleaded. "It's just Rita controlling you, you don't have to listen this time!"

"Rita's got nothing to do with this." Tommy's face was too pale, his long hair hanging lank over his face. "This is what I want."

"No way." Jason kept struggling as Tommy straddled him. "You love Kimberly. Tommy, remember!"

Tommy tucked his face against Jason's neck. "Mm, I'm allowed to be bisexual."

Jason stiffened as he felt teeth against his neck. "Fuck, Tommy, don't do it…"

"Shhh. I prefer my prey to be willing. Also, you smell like lies. You want this too."

He expected the teeth sinking into his skin to hurt, and it did at first. 

And then it really, really didn't. Not even remotely.

Jason became a lot less unwilling after that.


End file.
